Save me
by sarcastickat25
Summary: Elsa moves to a new school but can't help being bullied, will anyone try to help? Rated T because I'm paranoid Short story please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

Elsa walked down the road and into Burgess High; she pushed open the glass doors and slowly walked down the hallway to her locker. With a few turns of the key she was shifting through her books, trying to find everything she needed for today.

She had only been at the school for two days but she had already become a target for the popular girls in the school; a girl called Tia (that's Tooth btw) and her minions hated her for some un-known reason.

With a sigh Elsa grabbed her books and placed them in her bag before closing her locker and turning to see the thing she really could have done without today, Tia and her gang standing in front of her.

"Hey Elsa" she hissed with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "this place is mine so what are you doing here?" Elsa knew she was in for it now.

Elsa turned to walk away but was stopped by Tia who pushed her roughly into the lockers behind her. A blonde haired girl beside her tripped Elsa whilst another emptied her bag all over the floor.

Tia stepped forward again before growling "This time you got away lightly, next time won't be so good" With that she flicked her hair to the side and walked off, her minions following closely behind.

Grabbing her bag off the floor Elsa started to put everything back but as she went to grab her music book she looked up to see a boy with amazing blue eyes, messy white hair and a kind smile looking back at her with the music book in hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked with genuine worry in his voice "What they did was awful, I'm Jack Frost by the way" He gave her a smirk when he said his name.

"Elsa Arendelle and I'm fine," Elsa sighed "It wouldn't be the first time" Jack's smile turned into a frown and Elsa shook her head as she took the music book from his hands. "Thank you Jack but if you try and help me they will only go after you, just for your own sake stay away from me" On the last word she abruptly stood and walked down the hallway as fast as she could.

Jack just stared as her platinum blonde braid flew behind her as she ran, he felt really sorry for her and as she left the building he could only think about her beautiful cerulean eyes.

**...**

It had been a day since she met Jack and although she hadn't seen him since, she couldn't get him out of her head. His eyes, his hair and his kindness. Even though he was immensely popular at the school he had chosen to help her when no one else would.

Elsa walked up to her locker again and was only able to open it a crack before a hand slammed it back. Elsa knew who it was and remembered the threat from yesterday, she knew right then that she was dead.

Barely a few seconds passed before Elsa was pulled around by her hair to face Tia and her friends.

Tia gave her sweet smile again before punching Elsa extremely hard in the jaw.

Elsa was blinded by tears as she sank down to the floor, Tia had a smug smirk on her face as she kicked Elsa in the ribs repeatedly. Elsa curled in on herself and prayed for it to end.

"Elsa!" That voice was like music to her ears. Jack sprinted over and pushed past Tia's minions and jumped between Elsa and Tia. Elsa looked up slowly and saw Jack's face showing nothing but rage as he shouted at Tia.

"Jack why would you defend a looser like her?!" Tia was angry too.

"She is ten times the girl you will ever be Tia!"Elsa's heart skipped a beat "Now back off and go cry about your makeup in the mirror before I kick you out of here!" Tia scowled from Jack to Elsa before storming off.

Jack let out a heavy sigh and immediately got on his knees and focused on Elsa.

"Elsa oh my god!" She stayed on the floor "Elsa please look at me, it's ok I'm here they are gone" His voice was soft and calming, Elsa lifted her head and their eyes met. He placed a hand on her back as she pushed herself up, as soon as she was on her knees he pulled her into a hug.

She quietly sobbed on his shoulder whilst he rubbed circles on her back and told her it was going to be ok.

He pulled away and studied the damage done to her, her hair was half pulled out of its braid, her bottom lip was bleeding and her left cheek was already bruised by Tia's punch.

Jack felt his blood boil at what they had done to her but dismissed the thoughts and kept his attention focussed on Elsa.

He smiled again and grabbed her bag before helping her to her feet, he found it almost unbearable to see her try to walk. After one step she clutched her ribs in pain and cried out as she collapsed. Jack caught her before she fell and sighed.

"Well if you can't walk I'll just have to carry you" Jack put Elsa's bag over his shoulder.

"Jack what..." She let out a squeal of surprise as he picked her up bridle style and started walking through the halls like it was nothing.

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fuzzy dark blue hoodie. He felt this and pulled her closer.

As they walked down the halls towards the nurses office she closed her eyes and mumbled "Thank you Jack" into his hoodie.

He heard this and whispered back " I'll always protect you Elsa, don't worry".

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After being checked over by the nurse Elsa was given pain killers, she was given the option to go home for the day but refused as she hated to miss school.

Elsa walked out the Nurse's office and over to Jack who was leaning on the wall with her bag.

"So are you okay?" Jack asked still concerned.

"Yeah I think so," Elsa replied "They said that I could go home but I don't really want to so..."

Jack gave Elsa a smile and she smiled back until the sound of the bell signalling the end of registration sounded through the hall.

"We're going miss the first class!" Elsa was panicking now, she took school very seriously.

"Sh, Elsa its fine they will understand why we were late" Jack managed to calm Elsa down and they both started to their first lesson of the day which was DT.

**...**

Elsa and Jack rushed into the classroom; the lessons had already started and as they burst through the door all eyes were on them.

"Miss Arendelle, Mr Frost. How nice of you to join us" The teacher stood there waiting for one of them to explain.

Elsa picked up on this and meekly handed him the note the nurse had given her explaining what had happened. The teacher's gaze softened and he gave Elsa a sympathetic smile before leading both her and Jack to a table of two at the back of the class.

"Since we now have a full class, let me start again. Hello I'm Mr North (get the reference?) and I will be you DT teacher this term. Today we are going to test your abilities, you will be given a piece of wood and you must carve your name into it along with some things to tell us about yourself. You will have one hour for this so get started!" Everyone rushed out of their seats and grabbed an apron and wood.

Jack grabbed everything for both him and Elsa before striding back to the desk and getting to work.

Elsa took her piece of wood and started to write her name in large cursive on it. She then cut the letters out carefully and once she was done stopped as she had no idea what to put to reflect herself.

A little stuck for ideas she looked over at Jack's and was amazed. Only about twenty minutes had passed and he had carved his name on it big box letters along with amazing snowflake patterns.

She studied the snowflakes carefully and found them beautiful, they were all perfectly symmetrical and all different. She was almost mesmerized by it.

Elsa was too busy staring to notice Jack walk over to get a new tool and smile as she admired his work.

Jack's friend Flynn rushed over to talk.

"Hey Jack why are you so happy?" Flynn then followed Jack's gaze over to Elsa working hard on his desk. "Oh...now I get it" Flynn smiled as Jack broke out of his trance and looked over to Flynn.

"What are you talking about Rider?" Jack questioned unsure of what Flynn was seeing.

"Oh come on Frost you know what I'm talking about, you have it bad for Elsa don't you?" A blush crept onto Jack's cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck whilst his eyes darted around to every spot on the floor.

"Ha! You do like her don't you!" Jack sighed and Flynn just kept teasing until his eyes fixed on a desk at the front.

On the desk was the most amazing girl Flynn had ever seen, she had long blonde hair that went down to her thighs, sparkling green eyes and a smile that looked like it brightened the room.

"Wow, who is that Jack?" Flynn sighed, now it was Jack's turn to tease!

"That, my friend, is Rapunzel Gothel" Jack chuckled slightly as Flynn stared like a love sick puppy at Rapunzel. Eventually she saw and blushed as she smiled back at him.

Jack shook his head and walked back to his desk.

Elsa had finished and her piece looked amazing; her name was carved in cursive on the wood and on the end was a small snowflake, on each corner was a different musical note and right at the bottom was a small snowman with a smiley face.

"Wow!" Jack smiled to Elsa and she gave him a one sided smile back.

She opened her mouth to say something back but was cut off by Mr North loudly exclaiming: "Right times up! Leave your work on the desk and I will level it later, see you all on Thursday!"

Jack left the class and turned to Elsa, "So Elsa what's your next class?"

"Erm... Science and then Languages" She replied a little unsure.

"Oh I have Geography and RE so I guess I'll see you later" They then went their separate ways"


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa had found both Science and Languages boring that day; really she just wanted to talk to Jack again. _Ahh Jack._

As Elsa set down her lunch on a deserted table in the cafeteria her mind wandered to his trademark smirk, how he made her feel safe and lastly his gorgeous eyes that shone like stars...

"Thinking of me?" said a familiar voice. Elsa jumped slightly as Jack and six others sat at the table too.

"These are my friends," Jack sat down next to Elsa and introduced them one by one "that's Flynn," he gestured to a boy with dark brown hair "next to him is Rapunzel or Punzie for short, Flynn and her are practically in love," the last part was barely a whisper "then there's Hiccup- don't ask" he points to a green eyed, brown haired boy who waves at Elsa (this is the Hiccup from HTTYD 2, if you haven't seen him then GO NOW! It's a real improvement!) "Merida," a girl with insanely curly red hair and blue eyes "Toothless-again don't ask" Jack smirked looking towards a boy with night black hair and a shy smile "and finally Astrid, the terrifying blonde over there" Astrid glared at Jack who smiled innocently.

Elsa smiled at them all, she knew none of them but they were kind enough to sit with her so she wouldn't be alone.

Suddenly all Elsa's joy faded as Tia and her gang strolled over to the table, all smug and almost proud of the fact they were just walking over. Elsa let out and audible sigh and everyone did the same once they saw what she was looking at.

"Hey Elsa!" Tia called in a voice dripping with sarcasm and bitterness. Elsa immediately sunk back in her chair; she had hoped to avoid anything like this today. "How are you feeling?" Tia smirked "I heard you got hurt earlier" Elsa could see Jack tensing up and clenching his fist under the table.

"What do you want Tia?" Jack spat back.

"Oh I just wanted to introduce you all to the newest member of our group" With that her group of blondes split open and a girl with ginger hair and a white highlight stepped forward. Elsa froze and Punzie and Merida's jaws hung open, they both knew who this girl was.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. Merida and Punzie were fuming as they saw one of their best friends in the number 1 gang of bullies in school.

"What are you doing with _them_ Anna?" Merida growled. Anna took a step back and looked angry.

"Don't talk to my friends like that! These guys treat me like family; it was you guys who wouldn't support my decisions!" Punzie and Merida looked shocked as Tia threw her arm around Anna's shoulder's and walked away with her gang. Elsa just looked betrayed but was still the first to speak "I need to be alone for a while; I'll see you guys later" she was on the verge of tears as the others watched her run out of the cafeteria.

...

The group didn't see her the rest of the day and Elsa wondered if they were worried about her as she walked up the steps to her house after school had finished.

Elsa opened the door and was greeted by her white husky puppy Olaf who bounced around and barked as Elsa happily patted his head. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen where her father was sitting "Elsa the living room and the bathroom need cleaning, after that you need to make dinner am I clear?" Elsa nodded and went to go clean up. Anna came in shortly after and got a slightly different greeting from their father "Anna my dear how was your day at school?"

"It was great dad" Anna smiled back

"Good, I got you some chocolates so enjoy!"

"Thanks dad!" Anna shouted whilst stuffing the chocolates into her mouth and running upstairs.

...

The family had just finished dinner, it was just pasta and plain sauce as Elsa hadn't had enough time after cleaning to make something complex. "You may be excused" said the girl's father. Anna ran back upstairs and Elsa stood to do the same but her father stopped her "Sit down Elsa" His tone was cold and Elsa sadly knew what was coming. "Your school called and said you got into a fight today"

"Father please let me ex..." Elsa was cut off by her father.

"Elsa do you remember what I said would happen if you messed up at school again?" Elsa nodded and closed her eyes as her father walked over.

...

Hi guys I know it's been a while since i have updated and i really sorry I hav just had stuff going on, i tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Meow guys :3


End file.
